Death Note: A New Beginning
by Bumblebee373
Summary: I swiftly paced through the street, my conscious wondering as my punk rock music engulfed me. The fall waking myself from my day-dream as I clattered to the ground. Holstering myself upright, my gaze shifted to my offender, and as I stared down, a white notebook with the title 'Death Note' stared back...
1. Prologue

_The alleyway was dark and damp. When it was silent you could hear the faint drops of water hitting the ground simultaneously. The smell of wet dog covered the area. A drizzle of rain had replaced the heavier outburst. This faint drizzle resembling mist, each drop echoing throughout the silent street. The full moon was visible through the puddles of water on the floor. A shape flashed past the reflecting full moon, almost too fast for the human eye to see. The rain grew heavier once again, all other sounds being drowned out. A faint pitter patter became the only other visible noise. Growing louder, louder... this pitter patter could now distinctively be footsteps. Two individual sets of footsteps. One being followed by another at a fast pace. Becoming more visible was three shapes. Two humans running, the tailing person possibly chasing the other. The third shape was hovering. Slightly too large for a human, with wings swaying behind. There was only one person who knew the strange figure's name, the person being chased. The reflection of the moon in the puddle was shattered as the human placed their foot in the puddle. The first human was a teenage girl. She had long, silver hair tied back in two pigtails. The top of her hair covered by a black beanie. Her startling green eyes were almost hidden within the darkness. She was wearing a leather jacket, a deep red top, jeans and long boots. The man was covered in black clothing. He could have been any age between thirty and fifty. The girl took a sharp corner and kept running. She smiled deviously._

_"Do you think we've had enough fun?" The girl asked the mysterious figure hovering over her, who laughed in a crackly, deep voice._

_"Put the guy out of his misery!" The figure stated, whilst still laughing. The girl reached in the the side of her leather jacket, and pulled out a white book. While still running, she grabbed out a pen and wrote something down. Smirking, she checked her iPod for the time, stopped running and turned around. The man in all black was continued running towards her. He was getting closer, and closer, until he was barely five meters away._

_"3, 2, 1..." The girl said monotonously. The man stopped deadbeat. He made a gurgling sound before falling to the ground, gasping for air. He was barely three meters away from the girl, but she didn't look scared. The girl showed no emotion towards the dying man, neither did the strange hovering figure._

_"You said you would give me an apple if we did this." The figure said in a raspy voice. The girl started walking down the rest of the alleyway. The hovering figure followed._

_"All in good time..."_

**Author's Note: Scary enough? This is a prologue to my new story. I always thought that with L and Light's mind games they could pull off many more charades. So I decided to create my own version, complete with a fake love (continue reading). So hope you liked the prologue, I look forward to writing this New Beginning to Death Note...**


	2. Before

_A gift like this is not chance, it is destiny working at its best. So I will not hold back, I will use this predestined power until the end of my plan is present. No one can escape me, not even death..._

**Before**

I wanted to run. I wanted to leave this horrendous place and never look back. People wear a mask, it is the only possible explanation... no one could ever actually be this stupid!

"Oh My Gosh! I love the new fringe, it looks amazing!" I would role my eyes, but I had an image to fulfill. Putting on my fake smile, I turned around and stared.

"Thanks!" I answered, full of feigned enthusiasm. The girl in front of me stood a foot shorter than average height. If she took off the cake-full of make-up she was wearing, she wouldn't look so fake and would actually look very pretty. Her short blonde hair gently caressed her rounder shaped face, her brown eyes suiting her skin tone. In brief, she was a barbie doll. Everyone in this school was fake. The students pretending to be something they're not, the teachers acting like the care. The truth was, they were all liars. The girl in front of me was no exception. Annabelle Blake, the second most popular girl in school. She was second to me, which meant I was her superior. I was also supposed to be her best friend. Supposed to be. I would not count anyone in this school as my friend, especially not her. This wasn't for any surreptitious reason, it was merely because I was sick of the act. I wanted to be myself just as much as anyone else did in this school, but I knew I couldn't. That reason was surreptitious.

The teacher walked in to the classroom, observing us as she walked. I was at the back of the room, as usual. This was where all of the 'popular' people sit. I was counted among them, much to my dismay. The teacher usually scowled at us for talking too much. Reaching the front of the room, she eyed us one more time before sitting down.

"So... I have with me here the results for your career choice exam you all completed yesterday. I am pleased to say that only one of you have ended up with the occupation 'rubbish bin collector'. Last year was a different case..." People all around me laughed, while some took this as an invitation to mumble amongst themselves. "Anyway, when I call your name please come up and receive your results. Joshua Lean." A boy at the front stood up and grabbed his paper. With a deflated expression, he sat back down. Could he have possibly been the one destined to be a 'rubbish bin collector'? "Annabelle Blake." Annabelle stood up and walked to the front of the classroom. She swiftly danced her way back to her seat. Turning to me, she giggled like a little girl.

"I am going to be a model!" She exclaimed loudly, so everyone could hear. Personally I thought she was more suited to a actress, but I wasn't the one who wrote the test. "July Bell." I stood up and walked to the front of the room. Stares from left to right followed my every footstep. Grabbing my sheet, I looked to see my occupation. At the top of the paper was a marked section that had an occupation. This sheet stated that my best line of work would be a doctor. Was this because I had put that I liked the sight of blood, and found people dying rather fascinating? There was still quite a bit more to the test then that one question, so she couldn't have based it solely on that. Walking back to my seat I had half the class ask me of my result. Ignoring all their questions, as I normally did, I sat back down to my seat. Annabelle looked at me, curiosity filling her eyes.

"Doctor." I said defiantly. I had never been interested in trying to save people's lives, not that I wanted innocent people to die. That would probably mean I had no soul. No, I merely never thought being a doctor would be interesting to me.

"That's so cool!" Annabelle said over-enthusiastically. No, it isn't. If she knew me she would know that I was not destined to save lives.

Class ended a short while after. After everyone had filed out, I walked up to the teacher. My 'friends' were waiting for me - loudly. I turned to them with a smile. Thankfully, they got the message and walked off without me. Once everybody had left the room, I placed the paper on the teacher's desk.

"What's wrong July?" She asked me. The teacher - Ms Burkin - seemed to have taken a liking to me. She seemed to understand me much more than anyone else at this school.

"Is there a reason I was given doctor? From my results I am certain I should have gotten something not involving hands on experience." Without using much description, I knew she had understood what I was saying already. That was one of the reasons I liked her so much.

"I see, but I have always thought you would do so well as a doctor. You have a real liking for human biology and chemistry. It just seemed like the perfect occupation for you." She explained, with a smile on her face.

"That may be the case, but by my results I should have gotten something else. I know this because I have done this exact same exam before. So I would appreciate it if you would change my result."

"Sure, fine then." She started writing something down on my sheet. "Are you sure you want to be a lawyer?" Looking up at me. "I have always seen you as the doctor type." She asked curiously.

"Yes, I am sure. I have been for a very long time. I feel the best possible career choice would be one where I could punish the guilty and stand up for the innocent." I stated, and with that I grabbed my sheet and left. "See you tomorrow!" Honestly, I just wanted to walk home alone. That was the one and only reason why I talked to Ms Burkin then. I could have done that at anytime. Sometimes I like to simply be on my own, so that I am able to think clearly.

I left the school grounds in no hurry, my home life was worse than school. I grabbed my black beanie and placed it back on my head. Opening my bag I took out my iPod. Placing in my headphones, and turning on my punk rock music as loud as I could, I continued walking. I had walked only a few blocks when the first raindrop hit me. Looking up at the sky it was evident a storm was on the way. The clouds above me were dark grey and chilly. I would be home soon anyway, so I kept walking. I knew my surroundings well enough to know where I was going with my eyes closed, so I never payed attention to my direction. It was more like instinct. Shutting my eyes and taking a deep breath, I kept walking. A loud bang of thunder crashed behind me, in this instant I tripped and fell, waking me up from my daydream. My headphones fell out of my ears. Grabbing them with my left hand, I stood up slowly. Looking down I realized I had scuffed my knee. Great, another scar on my body. Wiping off the dirt on my knee, I look at what I had tripped on... and stared. A regular sized white book was the nuisance that had interrupted my daydreaming. I kept staring at the book. Something about it made chills run up and down my spine, and not just because the name of the book was 'Death Note'. Leaning down, I picked it up curiously. Death Note... as in a book of death? Another water drop hit my shoulder. Hesitantly, I quickly grabbed the book and put it in my bag. Drop after drop started coming down. I started running, eager to get out of the rain.

**Author's Note: So this is the first chapter. I hope you enjoyed. The plan was to introduce the protagonist (her name is pronounced July as in the month, not Julie). I needed to set the scene before starting her charades of lies and deceit. I plan on updating regularly, so please review and wait for the next chapter!**


	3. Understanding

_Life is a short space of time reserved uniquely to every person, never take it for granted. If you do, the space of time you possess may be decreased drastically._

**Understanding**

The rain had soaked my clothes, the chill now imminent on my skin. I lay on my bed, deflated. One image in my head would not disappear, the Death Note. I hopped off my bed, deciding to sooth my thirst of curiosity after a shower. Walking over to my mirror, I took off my beanie and examined my forehead. The new fringe was curtesy to my latest scar. My uncle possessed anger issues which he seemed to reserve only for me. Thankfully it wasn't hereditary. If I had anywhere else to go, I would have left my uncle a very long time ago. However, as my only living family he was my legal guardian. Even if I reported him for child abuse, he would be able to find a loop hole. My uncle was very high up in society and therefore was untouchable in court.

After my shower I went back in to my room and sat back down on the edge of my bed. Tilting my head to the left, I stared at my bag. The temptation was overwhelming me. Most sane people wouldn't delve into a book titled 'Death Note', but I am positive I wouldn't be the only one curious of its origin. Grabbing my bag, I unzipped the front. Reaching for the white book inside that was causing all my curiosity. Death Note...was it a joke? A strange novel? I opened the first page. The sentence in front of me made me hold my breath. Was it serious? How could that be possible? Unsure of its truth, I read over the first sentence again.

_The human whose name is written in the notebook shall die._

_•••_

"How is case 3025 going?" I checked over the file again, the sheet looking the exact same way as the endless pile of completed tasks.

"All under control, the hostage is alive and the kidnapper locked safely in custody." The response was not surprising, there really was no reason to ask. However, I was in need of a case, a task, a something to past the time.

"And case 3027?"

"Also completely solved, it seems there are no more cases that can be solved at the moment. Luke, don't you want a break?" I turned around in my swivel chair and stared at the woman in front of me. She seemed incapable of understanding the predicament I was in. Completely out of cases didn't mean that I could have a break. There was no break in my line of work. All this merely meant was that until another case arose, I had nothing to do. I had no one to talk to and nowhere to go. In brief, I was... bored.

"Four criminals have just died of heart attacks in England. It seems too much of a coincidence to have four perfectly healthy men die of heart attacks all within a few minutes. Wait...more are dying now, every few seconds it seems like another death is imminent!" The woman exclaimed in exasperation. I smiled. Finally, something to do.

•••

I killed those men. Those criminals that were shown on TV only a few minutes ago, are now all dead... because of me. Although technically the first man was an experiment, to see if what I was dealing with was real. The truth...that the book is real. I was now in possession of a way to murder unconditionally, no one would ever being the wiser. I am not wrong, I am not twisted and crazy, I am right. What I am doing is right. Sitting on my bed, I wrote down name after name of criminals I thought weren't fit for this world. The smile on my face didn't disappear, it only increased as the number of criminals I killed increased. Still, I was very wary about the Death Note. How was a human allowed to have this kind of power? There must be a consequence for this power, a price you must pay. Other than my life was there anything else I could use as repayment? I held no object, no person which I held dear enough to worry about. I was presently laying on my bed, taking a short break from writing names down as my hand was starting to hurt.

There was a loud bang on my door. I sat up.

"Come and get dinner! I'm hungry!" A loud, deep voice yelled from behind the door. The only obstacle in the way of me being struck at. An idea came to me. A devious, malicious idea. Half thought upon by my new thirst for blood, and half the revenge of a sweet innocent girl assaulted by her uncle. Getting my Death Note and grabbing a pen I wrote a name down on a blank page.

I came out of my room with a smile on my face. As I sighed in relief, I felt a push on my back so hard I almost fell over, but I didn't turn around, and kept walking. A disgruntled noise comes out of my uncle, his signature grunt used to scare me, which may have worked when I was five. He walked past me and sat down at the table. I stared at the kitchen, almost laughing at myself for believing he would clean it up. Immediately, I began cooking the first thing I could find, some pasta dish I bought last week. It doesn't take that long to cook, and soon after the house smelt of parsley and pesto. The waft made my stomach churn. I never liked pasta.

"Mmmm... human food smells so lovely." My heart skipped a beat at the dry, raspy voice from behind me. I stared at my uncle sitting at the table a few meters in front of me. Had he taken up ventriloquism? Slowly, I turn around...dropping the spoon I held in my hand and merely stood there.

Frozen.

The figure slightly resembled that of a human, two arms, two legs, a body and a head. However, the figure had more resemblance to a corpse. The grey skin, the short, spiky black hair and the clothes all in which looked bought from a halloween store. I knew who this was - what this was. Standing, no hovering in front of me was a...a...

"A Shinigami." I spoke in a hushed tone. The figure smiled, an evil smile that shamed my own.

"Yes, that's right! A God of Death living for the purpose of killing humans, and last time I checked... _you_ are human." I knew my actions would not go unpunished, still...

"If you were going to kill me, why haven't you already?" The Shinigami laughed, in a playful voice. All fearful aspects disappeared with that one laugh.

"You're so serious! Don't you know how to joke?" The figure, now distinctively a female continued laughing. A thought occurred to me and I turned my head around to face my uncle. He was reading a newspaper at the table, however his eyes kept shutting as if trying to stay awake. He caught my gaze and looked up at me.

"What are you doing? Don't stare in to space and let the food burn!" His tone wasn't authoritative...only rude. Instinctively I went and stirred the food. He was acting so normal...was he so drunk he couldn't see the Shinigami?

"Don't worry, only you can see and hear me." I turned back to the Shinigami.

"Why?" I hadn't realised fear in my voice until now, which was ironic because I wasn't scared.

"Look at you, already asking questions. Are you not frightened of me anymore?" No. "Seems I underestimated you after all little girl. So, do you want me to explain here or somewhere without the ears of grunter over there?"

"I thought he couldn't hear you?"

"He can't hear me, but I'm pretty sure he can hear you." This fact I already knew, however even if I were to shout at him from the top of my lungs, he would still ignore me. To him I am nonexistent unless he needs my help for something. Like dinner. I turned around and put the food on a plate. Walking to the table and not making eye contact, I passed him his food. Returning the favor, he grabbed the plate and started eating, his eye glues to the newspaper. I walked to my room and grabbed my bag. Placing my Death Note into the center zip, I opened my window and crawling through. Unsure of how the Shinigami would follow, I turned around and watched as she hovered through the wall, in a much more creepy and dramatic way than any ghost could ever dream of.

We walked for a good five minutes down the back streets of my house until I knew no one would hear a word I said. I turned around and studied the Shinigami one more time. I was wrong, a corpse was much more beautiful than this thing in front of me. Behind the Shinigami was two distinctively large black wings. If they weren't so worn out I would have thought they were quite magnificent, but I was no a fan of the half ripped, half normal fashion.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Raina and as you said before, I am a Shinigami."

"Why are you here?"

"It is law in the Shinigami Realm that if a Shinigami are to drop their Death Note in the Human World, the Shinigami has to follow the new owner around until they die."

"So...are you going to kill me?"

"I would love to of course, but I can't because you have the Death Note."

"The Death Note's mine?"

"Yes, you can do with it as you please, and may I say what a fine job you have done so far. I hear when a human kills another they suffer from remorse, so why don't you?"

"I ignore my emotions, they only get in the way."

"Wow...you may as well be a Shinigami, being emotionless."

"No, I do have emotions. I just choose to ignore them. That way I have no regrets."

"So you are just evil then?" I laugh.

"I'm not evil, not really. Although people think what I am doing is evil, what I am doing is right." I say defensively.

"So what's your motive? Why are you right?"

"People never change. You are accepted if you're a clone of world, but if you are different then you are shunned. Like the runt of the piglets, you are looked down upon and laughed at. The world itself is like the state of a pig pen, a mess. No one ever makes a stand against how the world is run. Leaders have tried, people believe we have, but in the end we are still stuck in the same place as we were before...a rotten world. However, there will be justice. There will be change, and I plan to do it. I am going to move the world forward in a better direction. No more runts, no more messes. I will make the world a better place. This Death Note in my hands has just given me the ultimate power to take action. I have been given a gift, and I intend to use this gift to its full capacity. No wars will become of this, only fear. Fear that what people have been doing is wrong. This fear will eat away at all the hatred and dishonesty in the world. All the evil will disappear, and I will be the one to do it. This is now the beginning to the end of this horrible place we call earth."

"Wow... did you have that speech prepared?" I sigh and turned around. The sun was finally setting and I needed to get back home and finish my work. I gave up my time to eat by walking this long so decided to eat the apple I had left in my bag. While still walking, I opened my bag and grabbed the apple out.

"Oh oh oh! Please give it to me! A Shinigami once told me they are the nicest things in the Human World! Please, I will tell you anything!" I laugh. Was this all it took to bring a Shinigami to their knees...or other weird bones they may have in that area?

"Will you leave me alone?"

"Well, that I can't do, but anything else?" I sighed and crawled back through my window. The chill of the outside air was nothing compared to my freezing room which never kept the heat in. I started pacing, trying to comprehend my situation. How was I to deal with a Shinigami? How does one kill a Shinigami? I stopped pacing and silently flop on to my bed, the Death Note in hand. Opening the page, I started writing the names I remembered seeing on my short outing. These criminals will not be living much longer. Aware of the new set of eyes watching my every move, I continued finding and writing down the names of criminals all night long. Sleep came quickly that night as I plummeted in to the abyss called dreams.

"Have you heard about all the murders of criminals taking place?"

"Do you think it's the FBI? Why are they killing so many criminals?"

"My cousin's in prison! What happens if he dies?" I smiled as I passed the students in my classroom, questioning the latest increase in deaths. All these students were so...innocent. The most innocent of them all? Anabelle - Barbie - Blake.

"Hey July! You didn't get my text last night, did you? I will tell you about it in a minute." Barbie exclaims loudly and gestures for me to go sit next to her, which I follow. Ms Burkin walks in, seeming slightly flustered. She starts explaining the numerous topics for our latest test.

"Uh! How do you stand to listen to this?" Raina, invisible to all groans behind me. I was right though, there was a punishment for using the Death Note...having to put up with a whingy Shinigami.

The lesson drags on but eventually, painfully, the bells rings and the classroom starts shuffling out to our next class. Walking past the front of the class room, I notice a slight pull from my bag before it leaves my arm and falls to the ground. Quickly snapping my head around to see the end of my bag caught on the side of the desk.

"Oh dear, here let me help you." Ms Burkin says as she leans down to help me pick up my things. On the top of my now messy pile of books, a page of the Death Note stares me in the face. Leaning in to pick it up, the page slips out of my hand and back to the ground. Still smiling and slightly flustered, Ms Burkin grabs the blank piece of paper and hands it to me. The look of gratitude upon my face quickly turned to confusion as I see Ms Burkin's eyes quickly lift to the hovering figure behind me. Within a moment, Ms Burkin's hysterical screaming echoed throughout the classroom, and holding her chest, she droped to the ground unconscious.

**Author's Note: It's been a while, but I'm back. Hope you liked the chapter and please review. I PROMISE to add a new chapter soon.**


	4. Attempt

_Punishment is the word used to describe a persons consequences for their actions, this punishment is chosen by someone more powerful - never forget it._

**Attempt**

"Recent reports have shown a high school teacher has died of a heart attack. Should we investigate?" The information lingered as I recalled it in my brain. The complexity of this case was increasing with every new section of information we received, with the chances of success decreasing drastically as well. Sitting in my usual chair around the center of a large consumption of computers, I wanted to do something progressive. The constant waiting was driving me insane, and sitting on this chair for so long had left me sore in places which I wont name. Leaning my head back to hit the top of my chair, I sighed.

"Anita, you have a visitor!" The voice, way too chirpy for a Monday afternoon, rang through my ears. Even with all my strength, the sound was impossible to block out. I merely needed to embrace the pain she was causing. Covered from head to toe with white, a nurse was instructing me to a room at the far corner of the hospital. I read the door sign, Room 105, was written in bland print. I glanced towards the camera in the corner of the room and smiled. My plan was flawless, I needn't worry. The nurse leaned in and turned the handle of the door. The faint creak as the door opened interrupted the silence of the hospital. Instantly, the smell of antiseptic increased as I entered, the cold, dense air rushed though my senses. A which suited the hospital feel perfectly. The nurse turned towards me and smiled. Returning the favour, I gave her my award-winning innocent look which got me out of many trying predicaments. The nurse retreated to the other end of the hall and I was finally alone.

"Hello there July." A smile appeared, livening up Ms. Burkin's face.

"Hi Ms. Burkin, how are you going? You shouldn't take a heart attack lightly." She laughed. I was laughing too, on the inside; and for very different reasons. With one hand still on the door, I slowly forced it shut. The ruckus and commotion from outside disappearing.

"Don't worry, I'll be back to teaching you in no time." Highly unlikely.

"So can you tell me what happened? One minute you were helping me with my books and the next you were screaming and having a heart attack." I knew the answer to this, but certainty is the key.

"I... was having problems at home, there have been a few issues lately with..." It took all my will power not to smile. I had succeeded, the satisfaction left me almost giddy.

"I'm so sorry, I hope you get better soon. Here I brought you these." Handing her the flowers, I swiftly walked to the chair. Reaching in my pocket, I grasped my phone. Momentarily pressing buttons, my phone was back in its original place.

"Ok... come in." I said in my usually chirpy voice, the moment was upon us. Just as planned, Raina hovered in the room, a smile upon her bony face.

Ms Burkin froze.

"Investigate this death thoroughly; we need answers, fast." She nodded and walked back through the door she came. I was alone again, in the same room I had been for the past few hours, and before that, days. Any more of this sitting around and I'll end up getting fat. I had a small document on my desk, the latest report. In it contained the file of the teacher which had just come across a heart attack. Were we finally getting closer?

"Now, I know you won't scream because I now control your actions." I smiled, her face reminded me of a lost puppy, eyeing its predator.

"B... but the cameras! Can't they see... _it_?" My chuckle echoed throughout the room. The beauty of an innocent mind, unable to comprehend the sight of a monster.

"You think I haven't planned this through? You see, due to the unenviable ignorance of a specific person," my eyes hovered toward Raina, "I am now having to result to unpleasant consequences, which sadly involves you." She gazed at me with an expression of confusion, hinted with curiosity.

"You are so sweet at school, what is this evil cult you have become apart of? You have a serious darkness in your heart, which you need to fight. Don't give in to the darkness!" My chuckle was no longer contained. Her expression, motherly, strong. I don't need a mother.

"This was never supposed to involve you, but nevertheless, let's get this over with. I have to be at school in fifteen minutes and if I were to be late, suspicions may turn towards me." I smiled. Ms Burkin looked close to passing out, but I knew she would have a chance soon.

"Wait, they will know it was you! How long do you think this charade of yours is going to last? I know how you feel, angry, hurt, betrayed. I have been there, I myself have done things I regret. Please, think about this! You don't need to pay for the death of your parents, they were good people who would never want this for their child. July... July look at me! You don't want to do this. They will find you, never will you be safe."

"How dare you mention my parents! You have no right to tell me what you think they wanted for me. You went to school with my dad, it doesn't mean you knew the person he was the day he died!" Standing back up, I smiled once more. "I hate to leave you in this state, but I really must be going. Don't worry, I have taken care of everything. So now all you need to do... is _die._"

"You're doing what?" My voice faltered through the last word. The news left me dumbfounded. How was I supposed to comprehend this?

"I said, in order to get more information on this case, you will be placed undercover." My heart skipped a beat, even after hearing this for the second time.

"At the high school with the dead teacher?" A nod was returned, answering my question. "But we don't have enough information... I haven't learnt enough to say someone at this school is the murderer, heck it may not even be in this vicinity."

"I know this, but I also know you are a sixteen year old boy who either solves cases, learns about molecular physics or is practicing how to kill a person with one finger. Now, I know the General wont give you a break because he is not paying you to slack around- don't give me that look, he _is_ paying for your home, food and education- so I decided to put matters in to my own hands. I will take care of this case during the day, and you will attend school like an ordinary person your age. When you come home you can work on this case. Now the General believes you are going to this high school for this case, so when we uncover the truth you will come back."

"But..."

"No, no buts. I seem to be the only one who views you as a child yet to explore life, and not waste it here. So, I will take charge of this and take responsibility of you. While you're there, however, you still need to see if you can get information on the recently deceased subject. The coincidence seemed too impeccably high. You start next monday, and you have until then to be prepared." The echo of finality throughout her voice silenced me, and I gazed my sight down towards my feet.

_Case File 001_

_Subject Name: Kassie Burkin_

_D.O.B.: 08231979_

_Status: Deceased_

_Original Lifespan: 04292072_

_D.O.D.: 05282012_

_Reason of Death: Cardiac Arrest, further led to Schizophrenia and suicide_

**Author's Note:  
>I'm back and ready to keep writing. Ok, yes it seems I forgot about this story, but I am prepared to start writing some seriously creepy and messed-up stuff again. But that's why you love Death Note don't you?<strong>


End file.
